


Better than the Lights

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Prompto invites Ignis is to see the lighting ceremony and he finds something better than the lights.





	Better than the Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Day one of promnisac2017 from Tumblr user memegitek (will link when not on mobile) and also my first official ship fic! Tell me what you think

One hand on his camera Prompto guided Ignis through the crowd with the other, hand wrapped around Ignis’ coat sleeve. His favorite part of the winter festival was about to start. Strings of lights covered every tree, wrapped around like spider silk. Statutes were covered in wreaths and bulbs. Nothing was clear of decoration in the square, they even brought in evergreens to cover with glitter and light.  
The largest sat in the center, many of the ornaments hanging from its branches bigger than Ignis’ head. For all the glitter and tinsel, the only light came from the street lights that hung overhead. Tonight was the lighting ceremony and it was nearly time to start.  
Once they had reached the front of the crowd Prompto took a step away from Ignis, settling himself in for the perfect shot.  
“I’m afraid I don’t understand why it’s so imperative that you get a shot just as the lights come on. Won’t it look the same once the crowd has thinned?” Ignis’ inquiry wasn’t a complaint, he was grateful for the invite to see the lights. It was an event he looked forward to every year though rarely had the chance to attend.  
Still facing his camera, Prompto looked at Ignis and grinned, “You’ll understand in just a minute, promise.” Adjusting his camera, Prompto busied himself taking a few shots of the unlit scenery and the crowd as they chattered away. Ignis found himself watching Prompto’s hands as they clicked away, adjusting the lens and settings fluidly. For his lack of confidence, Ignis had found that Prompto was highly skilled with his hands no matter the task. Feeling the heat in his cheeks he forced his focus on the unlit tree in front of him, trying not to hear the shutter and happy hums of his favorite photographer.  
A hush suddenly took the crowd and Ignis finds himself standing a little straighter as anticipation sets in. Sparing a glance to Prompto he found his camera focused on him. Hiding his start, Ignis turned back to the tree as he heard the countdown begin.  
As the last number was called, a flash of light swam through the crowd. The light started at the tip of the tallest tree, flowing down like rain and fanning out in a wave until the lights reached the end of the square. As the lights surrounded him he felt a warmth grow in his chest, for a short moment he was able to forget about the world around him and think only of the beauty of the lights. That was until he felt the warmth of a hand in his own.  
Turning, Ignis found Prompto had moved to stand beside him, lacing his fingers through his own. Feeling the heat return to his face, Ignis made to pull away when the viewfinder of Prompto’s camera was lifted to his face.  
It was a picture of himself. The lights of the tree dancing off his glasses, sparkling like stars. His face looked relaxed, younger than he presented himself. Eyes open just a fraction wider and a smile pulling at his lips. Behind him, there were others, the crowd in awe of the lights, their faces blending into each other.  
When a weight leaned against his shoulder, Ignis smiled, gently squeezing the hand in his own. Leaning his head down to rest on Prompto’s he hummed softly. The warmth he felt, leaning against each other was greater than the lights and he found he may have something better than the lighting ceremony to look forward to. Prompto was right, his timing was perfect.


End file.
